


Rings of Fate

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Part 2 Spoiler, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their one year anniversary, Momo decides to offer something personnal to Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> -This is an os based on Koayyy's idea~ ♥  
> \- Thanks to Fjeril for the corrections once again! ♥  
> \- It was supposed to be fluff but finally it's... fluffy angst? (what?)  
> \- I'm bad in characterization, I'm so sorry.  
> \- Spoilers for the part 2.  
> -Enjoy?

                Everything seemed lost. He didn’t know what to do anymore. It was as if life was telling him that it was useless to continue following his dream; _their dream_ ; and that he should give up before something really bad happened once again. Sitting on the hood of his car, his eyes staring blankly at the sea, Yuki was lost deep in his thoughts.

Days ago, he almost lost a dear friend; no, wait, he _did_ lose him. He had thought that after his partner and friend would be healed, they would go towards their dream. Even if he had had to wait for years, Yuki would have waited for his friend. Yet, his friend hadn’t thought the same way apparently, and disappeared behind his back. The only thing he had left was a little note with four words.

_Please, keep on singing._ What a joke! How could he keep on singing without his partner? Re:vale was nothing without him and Yuki didn’t want to sing alone. _Ban…! Why did you do something like this!?_ He didn’t want to sing anymore; without Ban, it was useless.

Yuki closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear, like Ban did. How did he succeed? It was a mystery. He didn’t know that his friend had ninja skills, and yet they had known each other for years now! Or he thought they did. He sighed. He couldn’t help but being sad; it was all his fault, right? This accident... It should have been him!

He opened his eyes and startled when he noticed the young man who stood in front of him. He hadn’t heard him approaching; did he even make noises? Did he talk? Yuki didn’t know. He frowned, not saying a word to the other. This one didn’t move either, peacefully eating his ice cream. Finally, not sure of what he should do, he asked:

“Is there a problem, Momo?”

                Maybe there was. Maybe his car was the problem since he hadn’t parked properly.

“Are you alright?”

                The question took him by surprise. He tilted his head.

“I am.” He finally answered.

                He wasn’t. The other looked worried and Yuki already knew the next question. Momo was one of Re:vale’s fan, one of the few that were men at least, and often came to their concerts. He didn’t know if he was there when the accident happened. He didn’t remember seeing him, but he didn’t take the time to look, to be honest. It was always Ban who scanned the public.

“Are you sure? And what about Ban-san? Is he alright?”

“Well…”

“I was in the public when… _it_ happened. I hope Ban-san is fine.”

                So he had been here when the accident happened, huh? As expected from him. And he hoped that Ban was fine. Yuki wanted to laugh until Death took him.

“I guess he’s fine.”

“You…guess?”

                Momo tilted his head, worried. Yuki sighed. He had to announce it one day, anyway.

“Ban… left.”

“Huh? Wait, are you saying that he’s…dead?”

“What? No, of course not! I don’t know where he is. I searched for him but… He just… left. Without a word. He abandoned me. I guess it’s my fault. He probably hates me.”

                _Because of me, Ban is gravely wounded… He hates me… He left because of that…_

“Wait…”

“I’m sorry to announce that but…”

“I’m sure Ban-san doesn’t hate you. I’ll try sending him a text!”

“…Re:vale is over.”

                The shock on Momo’s face hurt Yuki’s feeling. He wanted to say how sorry he was but no words left his mouth. It was difficult to look at Momo’s face right now. He probably was one of their biggest fans; always at their concerts, always helping them no matter what… It hurt a lot. Momo opened his mouth but closed it seconds after, seeming confused. Yuki looked away, not liking to see the sadness in the other’s eyes.

“I…” Momo started but he stopped.

                There were a few minutes of silence until Momo’s voice delivered a message that Yuki hadn’t expected at all.

“Let me be your partner!”

“What?”

                The singer turned towards the young man and stared at him in disbelief.

“Let’s form Re:vale together! I always go to the karaoke, and I always sing during the school festivals. I can even act!”                He stopped and rubbed his neck. “I know I’m not Ban-san, and I won’t replace him, but… I can be by your side until you find him. Or maybe he’ll come back by himself, who knows?”

                Yuki blinked twice. Did he hear well? Did the young man just propose him to form Re:vale together? Was it really ready to do that?

“Are you sure you can do something like that? Being an idol isn’t easy. It’s a lot of work.”

“I know!”

“You’ll need a lot of practice!”

“I know it!”

“It means sleeping late and waking up early.”

“Ready for that!”

“It also means knowing the lyrics by heart.”

“I already know them. I can sing if you want!”

                Man, sure this Momo was ready for everything. He looked so excited than even he started thinking that it was possible.

“Sure, sing.”

                And he did. And Yuki’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Actually, Momo’s voice was pretty. It needed a little practice but he knew how to sing, and really knew the lyrics by heart. That was strange but maybe he could start this adventure once again, with Momo this time. And, who knew? Maybe Ban would finally come back…?

“Fine. Let’s form Re:vale together.”

                And at that time, Yuki learnt that Momo’s voice could be _very_ strong.

* * *

 

                One year passed. It probably was the first year that was difficult for Yuki. Between all the jobs he lost and all his activities as Idol, he sometimes wondered if he shouldn’t give up. He had no news from Ban, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t find him. If Momo hadn’t been here, for sure Yuki would have stopped.

                The first time they sang together had been difficult for Yuki, but probably for Momo too. Yuki always forgot that it wasn’t Ban with him, and often called Momo by the wrong name. It hurt a lot; he could see the sadness in Momo’s eyes, and he felt his heart being broken again and again. He should forget, he always said to himself. But he couldn’t. And when he tried to help Momo, to reassure him, it was always a big mess. He wasn’t good with feelings…

“Yukiiii~”

                Yuki turned towards Momo when he heard his sing-song voice. Why was he so energetic this early in the morning? Did Yuki have to push a button to stop Momo’s battery?

“Momo, what’s happening?”

“I have an idea!”

                Yuki raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know if he had to be scared or not, to tell the truth, but he could have faith in Momo, right?

“Let’s wear rings for our one year anniversary!”

                …All things considered, maybe not.

“What?”

“I thought about tattoos, but knowing you, I know you won’t accept that, so…”

“Wait, wait!”

                Momo tilted his head.

“What?”

“I… You want us to do something for our one year anniversary?”

                Did it not sound like they were together putting things like that? Well, they were together but not in the romantic way. Wait, it wasn’t the moment to play on words!

“Yes, why not? I’m sure the fans will notice!”

“Oh. Like… fanservice?”

“Something like that.”

                It wasn’t a bad idea and sure fans would appreciate it. But Yuki felt there was something else; he still didn’t know what, unfortunately.

“So, I thought about rings and I bought them!”

“You…What? Momo, we should have chosen together!”

                Momo pulled a face. He would have liked to know it before that!

“Yes, I know but… I found the perfect rings and couldn’t wait!”

“The perfect rings?”

                Momo nodded and took a little box from his pocket. Then, he kneeled down and looked at Yuki with a strange look.

“Huh…? Momo?”

“Yuki? Do you want to marry me?”

“What!?”

                What was that? Did Momo lose his mind? Or did Yuki act as if he was in love with him? Wait, it was impossible, even if he cared a lot for Momo. But then why would Momo propose to him? Did he miss something? Did he say something while he was drunk? Maybe he did.

                And, suddenly, Momo laughed. He laughed so hard that for a moment, Yuki thought he was going to die. Once he stopped, he took care of his tears and said between two breathes:

“I’m sorry. But your face was _so funny_ …!”

“It’s not fun, Momo.” Yuki pouted.

                But seeing Momo laugh like he did was cute and Yuki hoped he’d see it more often. _If I could stop messing everything up by calling him Ban…_

“Sorry, sorry~ Here are the rings!”

                Yuki took a look at the accessories; it was two black rings depicting the repeat symbol in music theory. Momo gave him one and said:

“Put it as if it was the left repeat. Every time.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

                Yuki raised his eyes but put the ring on his left forefinger the way his friend wanted him to. Then, he saw the younger one put the other ring on the same finger but as if it was the right repeat.

“There! We are fully repeated!” He said with a big smile.

“Momo…” Yuki sighed.

“It’s okay, don’t worry…”

                Yuki frowned. Why was his friend so serious suddenly? Serious and… Sad. It was the word, sad. He showed his finger and continued:

“It’s okay. I’ll put it off once Ban-san is back.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“These rings symbolize our duo. But once Ban-san is back, I’ll put it off, and you’ll be free. I’ll go back in the public and will cheer you up, like I did before.”

                Yuki opened his mouth to reply but was unable to say any word. But it was as if Momo didn’t notice it, as if he wasn’t expecting an answer.

“So, let’s go to the practice before Okarin drags us there~”

                His smile never left his lips. Momo expected things to be like that, right? He expected it because Yuki never said otherwise, keeping on searching for his former partner. A former partner who didn’t try to contact him over the past year. A partner who just disappeared like a magician would. Like Zero had disappeared. Yuki had to go towards the future, and not stay in the past. _Please, keep on singing._ It was Ban’s last words on this little white paper he had found in his hospital room that day. Ban… He knew it all along. He knew Yuki would stay in the past. _This man really knows me…_ He looked at the ring. Repeat… Yes, it was a repetition of Re:vale; a new Re:vale formed with Momo; and, this time, he wouldn’t lose his partner. He would keep him safe, no matter what. He couldn’t express his feelings but he could show them to Momo, right? Then, he would do his best.

* * *

 

“Yuki! It was a great concert! Wait, no, it was a great day! We’ve got a lot of surprises and even Ban-san was here!”

                Momo was so happy that Yuki couldn’t help but smile. That was true: it had been a great day and he knew it would get better. Finally, after five years, he had found Ban; or rather Ban had found him. He had learnt it wasn’t his fault if he had left and was glad that Yuki kept singing with Momo. Momo whose voice had come back in time!

“Let’s change now! And let’s meet ~~t~~ he others for a big party! Yeah~”

                Momo was so happy…! Yuki regretted nothing. There had been a lot of ups and downs but they passed them as if it had been normal, and Yuki knew it would continue like this. He hoped so. He followed his friend and entered their dressing room. There, they changed their clothes and, while doing so, Yuki’s eyes fell on the ring. He still hadn’t said a thing to Momo about this ring. He had too. Even if he wasn’t skilled with feelings, he had to show them at least once to his partner.

“Momo.”

“Yes?”

“About the rings…”

                Momo turned towards him. Yuki could read fear in his beautiful eyes and he felt sorry for his friend to scare him like that.

“I’ll… I’ll put it off, don’t worry. After the party, I…”

“No.” Yuki cut. “Listen, I…”

                He stopped, searching for his words. _Geez, I’m really unskilled…!_

“Thank you for the ring.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t tell you four years ago but I was really happy you gave me that. I mean…”

                He blushed and put his hand in front of his mouth. Seriously, if he could hide right now, he would do it!

“Sure, I was searching for Ban and all, but when you gave me this ring, I understood that staying in the past wouldn’t help.”

“Yuki...?”

“Ban… Ban wanted me to keep on singing. I didn’t understand how at this very moment because I felt betrayed by my own partner, betrayed by life, and guilty of destroying my friend’s life. But now I know that meeting you that day, in front of the sea, was Fate.”

                He smiled and showed his ring before continuing.

“And I do hope you feel the same way. I want to continue like this. I want to continue Re:vale. With you, Momo.”

                Yuki wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Momo jumped on him, taking him in a big embrace, crying. Yuki got stunned, unable to say one word.

“I’m so happy…! Thank you, Yuki! Let’s continue together!”

                When they pulled apart, Momo wiped his eyes with a big smile. Just for that, Yuki was glad to tell Momo what he felt.

“It’s really a great day!”

                Yuki nodded and Momo took his hand and, together, they left the dressing room, ready to keep walking on road called Re:vale together.

 

               

 

 

 


End file.
